O Segredo de Luna
by La Flaca
Summary: Hermione e Luna tem uma conversa sobre garotos no Expresso de Hogwarts ao voltar final do 6º ano de Harry Potter. Será que as duas estão interessadas no mesmo garoto?


Hermione abre a porta da última cabine do trem, esperava que nela estivessem Rony e Harry, ou pelo menos estivesse vazia, porém o que viu foi uma única pessoa. Lá estava Luna, sentada a beira da janela, o queixo apoiado nas mãos, o olhar vago, parecia entediada ou sonolenta. Quando notou que Hermione acabava de entrar, voltou o rosto para a porta.

- Ah! Olá Luna... - disse Hermione

- Olá... - falou Luna

- Será que por acaso você viu Harry e Rony? - quis saber Hermione

- Vi sim! - afirmou Luna

- E sabe onde estão?

- Não.

- Ok, então... - respondeu Mione voltando-se para fechar a porta

- Ei Hermione! - chamou Luna - Na verdade eles sairam daqui não tem muito tempo

- E eles vão voltar?

- Não sei, mas foram te procurar... melhor esperar aqui, se não te acharem devem imaginar que você veio para cá.

- É verdade.

Hermione guardou suas coisas e se sentou no banco defronte ao de Luna, próximo a janela. Pegou um livro para ler. Tentou ler, mas não conseguia se concentrar... Aquele gesto que viu outro dia, Luna cochichando algo ao ouvido de Rony, a deixou intrigada, 'O que será que ela contou a ele? um segredo? e por que ele ficou vermelho? Será que ela disse que gostava dele? Só pode ser... ' pensava Hermione, 'Faz todo o sentido... ela sempre sorria para ele, ria das piadas dele, gostava de falar com ele... Mas por que de repente aparecem tantas garotas interessadas nele? Primeiro Lilá e agora a Luna...as duas tomaram alguma iniciativa... só eu que não...'

Ultimamente ela não parava de pensar nisso... precisava tomar uma providência, sentia que sua relação com ele estava cada vez mais ameaçada... Olhou com o canto do olho para Luna. Ela rabiscava qualquer coisa num caderno. 'Até que é bonita', pensou Hermione, 'sem nenhum chapéu esquisito dava para ver bem o cabelo dela, é de dar inveja... calma!' disse para si mesma... 'ele também gosta de mim, disse que me ama... me abraçou daquele jeito... mas será que é só como um amigo? como um irmão? nada mais?' O desespero tomou conta dela.

Olhou para Luna, todos a achavam uma esquisita, mas quem a conhece sabe que é uma boa pessoa e até esperta, era isso que Mione pensava da garota, será que Rony pensava o mesmo?

- Algum problema Hermione? - disse Luna repentinamente ao notar que ela a olhava fixamente.

- Não é nada não

- Bem, é que você está me olhando.

- Ah sabe o que é, é que notei que você não parece normal hoje - respondeu Hermione com a primeira coisa que lhe veio a cabeça, jamais poderia dizer o que realmente estava pensando.

- É? Já acho normal ouvir que não estou normal, afinal todos dizem que sou um esquisita, meio doidinha, etc

- Não, não foi isso que eu quis dizer, quis dizer que você está diferente do habitual

- Ah, entendi. Se o meu habitual é ser esquisita... então você não acha que estou esquisita! Obrigada, vou entender isso como um elogio. Eu dei uma mudada no visual, nunca imaginei que alguém fosse notar... Será que mais alguém notou?

'Alguém', pensou Hermione, 'ela deve estar falando de Rony... claro, ela mudou por causa dele, para tentar chamar atenção'

- E... essa mudança de visual... seria para chamar a atençãoo de algum garoto? - perguntou Hermione

- Co-como? - disse Luna envergonhada - Eu não esperava essa pergunta, ainda mais vindo de você... Pelo jeito não consigo esconder, você percebeu logo. Não é a tôa que dizem que você sempre sabe tudo!

- Bem...nem sempre.

- Só falta você acertar quem é o garoto.

- Eu tenho uma idéia de quem possa ser.

- Então nem preciso dizer

- Sabe... eu acho que, talvez tenha uma amiga sua que também goste desse garoto... - disse Hermione num impulso, 'ai por que eu fui dizer isso?' Pensava Hermione, 'não acredito que disse isso'.

- É verdade mesmo! - se assustou Luna - Puxa! Você não erra uma.

- Como você ficou sabendo que essa garota também gosta dele? Alguém te disse? - perguntou Hermione desesperadamente

- Não, nem precisa né, é meio óbvio.

'Eu já imaginava que o que eu sinto por Rony é meio óbvio, talvez Harry ou Gina pudessem ter percebido, mas a Luna?' pensou Hermione, 'só aquele que mais devia saber não percebe'

Nesse instante alguém bate a porta da cabine.

- Luna? - disse Harry - Podemos entrar?

- Achou Hermione? - perguntou Rony

- Entrem - falou Hermione.

Assim que os garotos entraram Luna ficou bem vermelha. Arrancou a folha que estava rabiscando do bloco, colocou dentro de um envelope comprido, sem dobrar a folha e colocou sobre o assento.

- Que bom te encontrar, Mione - disse Rony - rodamos o trem te procurando.

- Pois é, quando cheguei aqui vocês tinham acabado de sair.

- Por que não foi atrás da gente então? - perguntou Rony

- Eu não sabia pra onde vocês tinham ido... - disse Hermione - E imaginei que vocês fossem voltar

- Eu tentei avisar ao Rony - disse Harry - pra gente te esperar na cabine, como tinhamos combinado, mas ele achou que você estava demorando demais.

- Realmente, acabei demorando mais do que imaginava conversando com a Professora McGonagall. - falou Hermione

- Afinal o que vocês tanto conversaram? - perguntou Harry

- Você sabe, sobre o último ano de Hogwarts, se é que a escola vai abrir, e quais as possibilidades de continuarmos o nosso estudo na pior das circunstâncias.

- Credo Hermione, até no meio de uma guerra você pensa em estudar - disse Ron

Hermione pensou em algo para responder à provocação de Rony, mas antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa ele voltou-se para Luna e disse:

- Acabei de me lembrar, encontrei a Gina no caminho, e ela disse para te avisar para ir para para cabine dela.

- Obrigada, Ronald. - disse Luna pegando suas coisas - qual é a cabine?

- É a terceira a esquerda dessa.

- Muito obrigada, então até logo, ah Ronald, esse envelope é seu, pode pegar, é aquele presente que eu tinha prometido.

- Obrigado - disse Rony ficando vermelho e olhando para o papel dentro do envelope - está muito bom.

'O que será agora que Luna deu para Rony?' pensou Hermione, 'uma carta de amor? uma poesia romântica escrita por ela? uma fotografia dela? Eu preciso saber o que tem dentro desse envelope!!! Cada vez mais, surgem mais evidências de que ela gosta dele, já me convenci, agora esse estranho interesse do Rony por ela me assusta... Será que ele... não'

Foi quando Harry disse:

- Ei, deixa eu ver, o que tem aí?

Rony ficou mais vermelho:

- Depois eu te mostro Harry... outra hora.

- Por que o segredo todo? - perguntou Hermione - Será que eu não posso saber do que se trata isso?

- Não sei se você gostaria de saber o que tem aqui.

- Vamos, diga logo Rony, estou morrendo de curiosidade! - disse Harry

- Não é nada demais - disse Rony

- Mas você parece que gostou - disse Hermione - você disse que está muito bom.

- Mas só porque eu gostei não quer dizer que vocês vão gostar do desenho.

- Ah é um desenho! - disse Hermione

- Não sabia que a Luna desenhava - disse Harry

- Desenha e muito bem - disse Ron - uma vez ela me mostrou os desenhos dela.

'Ah', pensou Hermione, 'vai ver foi aí que ela o conquistou, ele deve gostar dela porque ela é ótima desenhista, eu desenho tão mal'

-... então, ela logo percebeu de qual que eu gostei mais, mas faltava umas coisas para terminar, então ela me disse que me daria de presente quando estivesse pronto.

- Se é tão ótimo assim esse desenho deixa eu ver, se você gosta por que eu não gostaria do tal desenho? - perguntou Hermione

- Ah não sei, nós podemos ter opiniões diferentes... - respondeu Rony

- Rony, por favor, me diz só uma coisa, tem algo a ver com aquilo que Luna cochichou no seu ouvido ontem? - Perguntou Hermione

Rony não respondeu. 'Quem cala consente', pensou Hermione.

- Se você não me mostrar eu vou ficar chateada com você - disse Hermione, 'minha última chance', pensou, 'chantagem emocional' - Já que você não confia em mim, que não quer que eu veja, que eu saiba o segredinho entre você e Luna.

- Olha, não fica chateada, tá bom? Não tem segredinho nenhum... já que você insiste tanto, toma pode ver - disse dando a ela o envelope

- Finalmente - disse Harry

Rony se sentiu afundar na cadeira de tão envergonhado que se sentia, queria abrir um buraco no chão para esconder sua cara, que estava mais vermelha que nunca.

Hermione puxou a folha. Não pôde acreditar. Sim, era um desenho, e bem bonito. Isso ela já imaginava. O que ela não imaginava era o que mostrava o desenho. Um garoto ruivo - certamente Rony - e uma garota de cabelos castanhos cheios, perfeitamente retratada, ela mesma - Hermione - abraçados como no funeral de Dumbledore.

Hermione ficou tão vermelha, Rony não sabia onde colocar a cara.

- Eu não entendo - disse Hermione - por que Luna te deu isso?

Rony não disse nada.

- Ora, porque ele gostou do desenho! - disse Harry - ele já não disse?

- Mas, eu pensei...tem alguma coisa errada... eu pensei que ela estivesse afim de você Rony. - disse Hermione

Rony riu.

- Que nada. - respondeu - não sei daonde você tira essas coisas... e mesmo que ela gostasse de mim, você sabe que não faria diferença.

- Mas ela praticamente admitiu! Disse que gostava de alguém que uma amiga dela gostava! - disse Hermione

- Não sei por que você não acertou essa - disse Rony - é tão óbvio! - Luna não tem muitas amigas... lógico que ela estava falando da Gina, Luna gosta do Harry!

- De mim????? - disse Harry surpreso

- Ah - disse Hermione encabulada - pensei que podia ser outra amiga de quem ela falava.

- Claro, pois além da coruja de estimação dela, Gina e você ela não tem outras amigas, não que me conheçam. - respondeu Rony

- Epa - disse Harry - como assim Luna gosta de mim?

- Não entendi a suspresa Harry - disse Rony - 99,9 porcento das garotas de Hogwarts já tiveram ou têm uma queda pelo famoso Harry Potter.

- Por isso mesmo! - disse Harry - a Luna é diferente.

- Mas ainda assim é uma garota - disse Rony

- Ei, eu sou uma garota e nunca fiquei afim do Harry - disse Hermione

- Ainda bem - disse Ron

Os três riram. Hermione se sentiu aliviada, agora tinham mais certeza do que nunca do que o que um sentia pelo outro, e pelo visto até Harry se antes tinha alguma dúvida sobre isso, agora não tinha mais.

- Rony... posso te pedir uma coisa? - disse Hermione

- O quê?

- Dá o desenho pra mim?

- Ahhh não, não dou não.

- Por favor... eu nunca tinha visto isso por esse ângulo.

- Ah não Rony - disse Harry de gozação - dá pra mim, para eu me lembrar de vocês, de recordação.

- Não dou, é presente não posso dar

- Poxa - resmungou Hermione

- Não quer me vender? - perguntou Harry

- Por quanto????? - perguntou Rony

- Vai fazer leilão do desenho agora é? - perguntou Hermione - Não é justo... sabe o que é justo?

- O quê?

- A gente faz zerinho ou um para saber com quem fica

- Engraçadinha

Eles não paravam de rir, se sentiam tão bobos com essas brincadeiras, mas nem se importavam, era um momento de felicidade raro naqueles tempos de tristeza.

Para terminar Rony disse:

- De qualquer forma, a "obra de arte" vai ficar lá em casa, sempre que vocês sentirem falta "dela" é só irem me visitar.

- Ah, principalmente Hermione - disse Harry, fazendo com que Rony e ela ficassem quase roxos de tão encabulados - Me aguardem, estou pior que os gêmeos no quesito deixar vocês dois sem graça!

Hermione estava tão relaxada, que nem se importava mais em saber o que Luna cochichou para Rony, mas prefeiriu imaginar que fosse qualquer coisa sobre ela, afinal, o que mais poderia deixá-lo tão sem graça?


End file.
